


Next In Line

by Icarus1297



Series: Next In Line [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Driving, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Stick shift, Vacation, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus1297/pseuds/Icarus1297
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to Next In Line by Walk the Moon and it reminded me so much of Stiles and Derek and then this happened.</p>
<p>Derek just got permission from the Sheriff to take Stiles up to the vacation house he owns  in the mountains he owns. Stiles learns to drive a stick.</p>
<p>*Disclaimer* I own none of these characters nor the song that inspired it</p>
<p>(I may continue this prompt into a full story one day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next In Line

_My eyes are on the road_

_But my mind is on your body_

_My hand is on the stick shift_

_And your hand is on my hand_

 "Come on Derek, let me drive!" Stiles whines out. Stiles and Derek are walking together across the parking lot to Derek's car. Derek had just magically convinced the Sheriff to let him take Stiles out to his cabin in the mountains.

 Derek lets out a long sigh. "Shut up Stiles, you're not driving my car. Besides, you don't even know how to drive a stick."

 Stiles looks over to Derek, with his big puppy dog eyes. _Damn, I hate when he does that,_ Derek thinks to himself. Stiles sticks his bottom lip out a bit. "But, how will I ever learn if no one teaches me?" Stiles protests.

 By the time they've settled into the car, a new impala fresh of the production line, Derek is _actually_ considering letting stiles drive. Derek takes another look at stiles, with his big brown eyes and finally gives in.

 "Fine."

 "Really?" The look on stiles's face is one of pure excitement.

 "Yes. But if you tear the transmission out, I'll have your ass for it." Derek gives a sly smile.

 Stiles flung the door open and raced over to the drivers side before Derek could open the door. "Well you already have my ass, so I have nothing to worry about." Stiles jokes.

 Derek steps out of the car and grabs Stiles and kisses him, deep and lovingly. Pulling back, he gives Stiles a loving smile and walks around to the passenger seat.

 Stiles plops down into the driver side and begins adjusting the seat. "Jeez Derek, how do you drive like this?"

 "Comfortably."

 After adjusting the seat, Stiles turns the key and the car purrs into life. Derek looks over at Stiles and sees pure excitement in his eyes.

 "Okay Stiles, remember, when the sound gets loud, shift into next gear." Derek takes Stiles's right hand and places it on the shifter. "You ready?"

 Stiles revs the engine to signal that he is indeed ready. He pulls out of the parking lot and turns left, towards the highway.

 When the engine starts making the sound that signals it's time to change gears, Derek places his hand on the shifter. "Put your hand on mine."

 Stiles does so, that excitement still in his eyes.

 "Now, press the brake and the clutch at the same time." Derek gently tells him. "And push my hand to the up and right."

 Stiles does as Derek tells him, receiving a putt from the engine. Stiles looks over at Derek, a grin from ear to ear. "This isn't that hard."

 "Yeah, wait till we get into heavy traffic." Derek takes his hand off the stick, leaving Stiles's hand there, then placing how hand on Stiles's. Derek absently minded runs his thumb across Stiles's hand, earning a blushed look from Stiles.

 The car slows to a stop as they near a stop sign. Stiles leans over and grabs Derek's face. Looking into his deep brown eyes, Stiles gives him a kiss, inhaling the comforting smell of Derek.

 They kiss like that, perhaps a little too long, until they're startled by a car's horn. Stiles jerks back and urges the car forward. "Well, aren't they rude?"

 Derek looks over to Stiles, then let's out a hearty laugh. Stiles begins laughing too, until tears are in both of their eyes.

 "Alright," Derek tells him, "take the third exit and then we'll probably need the GPS."

 "Why don't you use your wolfy senses to guide us there." Stiles jokes.

 "The 'wolfy senses'," Derek says with air quotations, "can only lead me to one place."

 "And where might that be?"

 "Wherever you are."


End file.
